


Golden Days

by kBmar



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aww, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Love You, M/M, Roommates, Sad Wilbur Soot, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), hes not really that sad, only ever so slightly sad, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kBmar/pseuds/kBmar
Summary: Wil is self conscious and George is tired.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> It’s called golden days because of like paragraph two... and cause that’s what the google doc was called.
> 
> TW: mention of scars, low self esteem
> 
> Vewy fwuffy  
> kinda sad but just for a moment 
> 
> Enjoy!

Wil sat up with the music that was George’s soft breathing filling his ears.

He yawned and stretched his long arms above his head, eyes returning to the sleeping figure piled on top of him.

George was pretty. Brilliant beams of light highlighted his cheeks and lashes. He looked absolutely adorable curled up on Wil’s lap, arms strewn across Wil’s chest.

Wait-

Wil’s chest. 

It was safe to say Wil was self-conscious. He concealed his body from everyone, even his own boyfriend. He had accumulated so many bizarre habits over time from trying to keep hidden, such as changing early every morning in the bathroom and sleeping in modest, generally baggy, clothes.

Last night, he had forgotten one of those habits drilled into his brain. His neural pathways had severed; he’d had a brief lapse of idiocy. 

He forgot to put on a shirt.

Now, Wil struggled with a few things. His bare chest, his undisturbed partner, and the growing tension in his skull.

Any minute now, George would awaken. And Wil couldn’t cover himself up.

George shifted around from his position slung over Wil and somewhat sat up. Great.

“Wilby? Wil? Are you…” George trailed off as he rubbed his dreary eyes.

Wil gulped in anticipation.

George looked up at Wil, vision focusing slowly but surely. He glanced down at where his arm was laying a few moments ago; Wil’s exposed torso.

“Oh. Hi.” 

A little smile saturated George’s soft features.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, and pressed a chaste kiss to Wil’s hand.

Wil rubbed the back of his neck and attempted to cover himself up with their comforter once his hand was released.

“I… I’m not so sure about that.”

George’s expression hardened and his tone shifted. 

“Don’t say that, Wil.” His eyes softened once more. “You’re gorgeous, but you just can’t seem to accept it. Why?”

Wil inhaled deeply, thinking of every possible thing wrong with himself.

“Because you’re mistaken. My voice, my hair, my body, my scars-“

“Wil.” George placed a hand on Wil’s cheek. It rested there, holding him securely and warming his face. “Stop.”

Why did that one word languidly crawling from George’s lips make him want to immediately abide? He glanced back in sudden embarrassment at his hands gripping the blanket.

George dropped his hand from Wil’s cheek down to where Wil’s leg lay under the comforter.

“Don’t hide,” George mumbled.

Wil dropped the blanket and covered George’s hand with his own.

They met eyes; warm, ochre orbs against drowsy, chocolate ones.

Wil leaned over and pulled George as close as he possibly could. He buried his head in the crook of George’s neck. They just sat like that, comfortable and quiet.

“I love you, George.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dat was kinda cute :D
> 
> Yeah so I’m not sure how well I wrote this one, but I like the idea?
> 
> I hope you have an amazingly joyous day/night/afternoon 
> 
> Mwah


End file.
